


First Meeting

by tessaprince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessaprince/pseuds/tessaprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking into the library, Narcissa Black stumbles into Lucius Malfoy, and something new begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

It was a cloudy autumn day in 1971, and leaves had started to fall off the trees outside. Narcissa Black, a sixth year student from Slytherin, walked down one of the many corridors of Hogwarts. With a lot of books in her arms, she carefully fixed her blonde and black hair.   
Narcissa, who was almost sixteen, did know she was a pretty girl. It wasn’t that hard to notice the way boys fixed their eyes on her when she passed them in the halls. Her family had always told her that she was beautiful, and she was definitely the prettiest of the Black sisters, no doubt. No, she wasn’t selfish, not that much, after all.  
She was heading into the library, when somebody ran into her. The next thing she knew was her suddenly laying on the floor, and the books everywhere.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ she heard a voice say, but she was still confused, so it was a little hard to identify. Slowly she opened her eyes, and saw a grey pair. She then came to her senses, and looked at the rest of the face – and recognized him. It was Lucius Malfoy, a fellow Slytherin in seventh year. She did know Lucius, yes, but she’d never been that close to him. Suddenly she realized that he had his hands on her arms, which she hadn’t really thought about until that moment, and she tried to get at least a few feet from him, but she just fell down on her back again.  
“Do you want help?” he asked and laughed a little – not in a spiteful way, of course, in a friendly way. He took her hands and helped her up.   
“Thanks,” she said, still with a little of the shock in her mind. “I guess I’m still a little confused, um.” Lucius laughed a little once again, and shook her right hand.  
“Well, good to meet you. My name is Lucius Malfoy.”  
“Oh, I know.. I mean.. Um, I’m Narcissa Black.” She giggled a little of herself, this was so silly. She was never like this with anyone, not even boys! Sure, Lucius was a little older guy, a young man - and a handsome one, that’s for sure – but this wasn’t like Narcissa. She could be so cold to every single person in the castle, but in that moment she somehow forgot it, she forgot her pride.   
“Well, I know you too, so that’s fine.” He smiled, genuinely smiled, and her heart went crazy. What the hell was happening?!   
“You know, I think we should pick these books up before someone steps in them, and falls too.” Before she could react, he bowed down, picked up the books, and was already on his way over to the delivery table. Before he went too far, he turned around, and grinned.   
“Well, are you coming?” She nodded eagerly. Little did she know, that she maybe, she could possibly, be about to fall for Lucius Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I post here, I hope you enjoyed reading! Okay, it's not that long, but it was the first thing I've written in ages! Hope you can forgive me. You're always welcome to drop off a comment.


End file.
